Valentine Surprise
by coral crayon 26
Summary: For their 4 year anniversary, Randy has a very kinky plan for his future lover...Hiedi


**I OWN NOTHING. RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA IS OWNED BY DISNEY. THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THUS FALLS UNDER FAIR USE.**

It was a average day for the students of norrissville, a kid got stanked (most likely bucky) , the ninja saved them, boring chemistry, just an average day, except for one difference.

There was LOOOOOOVE in the air.

Love mostly for two unlikely love birds. Randy, the current persona of the ninja, bent on defending the town from norrisville high's ultimate evil, the sorcerer, and his secret girlfriend heidi. They Had secretly been dating for almost two years now and it was coming close to their anniversary. The wish they didn't have to keep it secret, but since howard was both heidi's brother and randy's best friend, they had to keep it secret from anyone so they could stay together.

Heidi was studying in the less populated part of the study hall so she could be seen with randy. Even then, it would be kind of suspicious given how gossipy a lot of the school, so they had to pass notes to each other.

"Hey heidi"

"Hey ran"

"you excited"

"You bet, I love your valentines surprises"

" this is gonna be my best one yet"

"I can't wait to see how you top the last 3"

"it'll be one you'll never forget"

"okay, meet over my place at 7:30 on Friday"

"What about Howard?"

"he'll be leaving around 5:00 for a concert so we've got the whole evening to ourselves"

"perfect"

The bell rang and they left for their respective classes, blowing kisses at each other before they left. Randy was thinking over his plan for this Friday. He knew he had to top his previous 3 , events. With help from the ninja, Randy had managed to get a private concert, a 5 star restaurant, and a massive shopping spree at the norrisville mall. But Randy knew that he had the perfect gift for Heidi this year, SEX. He wanted to give Heidi a gift that the ninja couldn't help with, a gift that purely gave from him, and sex was the best(and likely only) thing he could give her without the help of the an 800 year old warrior infused with a magic book with an attitude.

3 DAYS LATER

Randy had just walked out of the shower and was starting to lotion up. He wanted to feel nice and smooth for her night with Heidi. He was rubbing lotion on his chest when the nomicon was glowing for him.

"Seriously, know?"

He tightened his towel and opened the nomicon, shlooping him into the book. After some more standard falling and slamming into the ground, he steadied himself and was starting to get annoyed.

"okay nomicon, I get you teach me all these important lessons and skills, but I don't think you can give me dating advice"

the nomicon then revealed it's message in the sand.

 **The ninja dedicates his life to others, but warrior within deserves a life of his own**

"So wait, your going to let me have my night with Heidi, well thanks nomicon"

Randy was then back in his own body, with drool on his chin(again) and a text message from Heidi.

"Hey hunny, can't wait for your surprise"

"Trust me Heidi, your life will change forever after tonight"

"You love to tease me don't you"

"It's no tease this time"

"Alright, see you at 7:30"

Randy gave a coy smile and got back to his lotion lathering. He made sure to apply extra lotion to his groin so it felt nice and smooth inside Heidi. Once the lotion was applied, he laid down on his bed, still with just his towel on. He saw that he still had about 2 hours and let out an annoyed sigh as he didn't really have much else to do until later tonight.

Given his general lack of patience for an event like this, he decided to really surprise Heidi and show up a bit early. It wasn't like he had to wait for her to get dressed or anything

(quite the contrary given his plan).

Randy threw off his towel and put his ninja mask on, suiting up into the ninja. It felt a lot tighter without clothes on underneath. After the suit formed, he put some protection in one of his pockets , opened up the window, and parkoured over to Heidi's house.

Heidi's POV

"alright sis I'm heading out"

"Just don't scratch dad's car while your gone"

"Like you did last time?"

"HEY, that dog ran past the door while I was in the bank"

"If you say so"

"Oh shut up"

Howard then headed off for the concert. Once she heard the door closed, she walked out of her room in nothing but a bright yellow bath robe.

Randy's POV

"Finally, made it"

Randy decided to go in via the window at the back of the house to not attract any unwanted attention( especially since she was nude under his ninja suit). Once he made it to the window and unlocked it, he saw Heidi walking to he bathroom. He(quite clearly) saw her massive cleavage from just wearing a bathrobe. He started to go blank in the mind as he just kept gawking at her. Heidi was humming to herself so she didn't really notice him through the window. She finally made it to the bathroom(deciding not to close the door since she was home alone) set her shampoos and conditioners down, and pulled her robe off.

Randy starred in awe as her robe hit the floor and her naked body was revealed to him. He saw her tan skin, wide hips, slim shoulders, triple D breasts(in the mirror), and especially an enormous and sexy booty.

The reveal of her body was too much to handle and it caused him to lose his grip and fall off the side of the house. Heidi heard the thud when he hit the ground and looked out the window(covering her breasts with her hands) and sees Randy on a bush.

"RANDY?

"Hey babe"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary"

"What surprise requires you staring at him taking a shower?"

"I'll explain after I remove this stick from my back"

Once Randy got back up, he climbed through the window and saw Heidi with her robe back on.

"Alright Randy, what's going on?"

"Can we discuss this in your room"

"Why?"

"It's important"

"huh, okay"

They walked back to Heidi's room and Randy closed/locked the door behind them.

"Okay Randy, what's going on?"

"Well, this..."

Randy removed his mask, which dissolved his suit, showing his naked body to Heidi. Heidi was now the one gawking at Randy's nudeness. His chizzled abs, six pack stomach, sculpted butt, and HUGE 9 inch crotch. Heidi mouthed "wow" as she starred on at his physique .

"Heidi,Heidi, HEIDI!"

"hah, i'm sorry what?"

"This was my surprise"

"Your surprise was to flash me?"

"What, no. I felt the best way to top my other anniversary gifts was...for us to have..."

"Have what?"

"have...sex"

Heidi deeply blushed at this revelation, but rather than slapping him or leaving, she took off her robe, leaned in, and kissed him. Randy deepened the kiss and pulled her in, so close that her breasts were pressing against his chest and their genitals were rubbing against each other, making randy very hard and Heidi very wet. They finally parted lips after about 3 solid minutes of kissing.

"That was amazing"

"So your not mad?"

"We just made out like porn stars, of course I'm not mad"

" fair point"

"So, shall we go to bed?"

"We shall"

Randy picked up Heidi and led to them to the bed. Heidi gave him a kiss and he set her down on the bed, her nipples were very erect. Randy climbed on top of her and started to kiss down her body. Heidi shivered a bit as he got to her stomach. Randy gave a very coy smirk before he moved down to her labia. Heidi shivered a bit as he started to caress her hole with his tongue, moving in a counterclockwise motion. The feeling felt unbelievable to Heidi. She was moaning so loud as he was moving faster and faster. Right as Heidi was about to blow, Randy stopped. Heidi was panting a bit from that experience.

"Randy, why did you stop"

"Oh that was just a taste of whats to come"

"you really are a massive tease"

"well that tease is about to pay off"

He gave her a quick peck and got ready to go all the way. He lifted up a bit, positioned his groin right above Heidi's cave, gave Heidi a quick nod, and dove right into her. He shattered her barrier with one powerful thrust. Heidi let out an insanely loud scream and gave Randy a very tight hug. Randy waited about 5 minutes for her to calm down, and got to thrusting. He started thrusting slowly so she could get used to the feeling.

Heidi was starting to moan again as Randy started to speed up his thrusting. Randy then started to grab Heidi's chest as Heidi began to grab Randy's butt. This sensation caused chills to go down both their spines. Heidi wanted to mi things up, so she leaned up(putting them in the OM position). They both leaned in for a very deep kiss while both thrusting into each other. Heidi locked her legs around Randy's waist and used them to thrust him deeper into her.

Heidi was feeling VERY tingly in her lower regions, an indication that she was reaching her first full climax. Randy had noticed how loud and deep her moaning was becoming and dove his face into her chest. He was generally rubbing and licking her breasts which made her feel even better at this point.

"Randy, I feel strange"

"Good, don't let that stop"

Randy gave one last mighty thrust, making them both climax simultaneously. Heidi gave one last insanely loud moan as they hit the bed. It felt ice cold against their hot and sweaty bodies.

"So babe, did I top last year?"

But before she could answer, she heard the front door open.

"OH MAN, howards back"

"WHAT?"

"Quick, hide"

Randy hid at the end of the covers while Heidi pretended to be asleep. Making sure to cover up her naked body. Howard walked into the room with a can of whipped cream

"The concert may have been canceled, but I can still get some fun out of this evening"

Howard grabbed Heidi's arm and sprayed whipped cream. He then tickled her nose. While Heidi wanted to smear it on his face, she knew she had to do it so he wouldn't get suspicious, so when he tickled her nose, she smeared the cream all over her face.

"Ha ha, so worth it"

Howard left the room chuckling. Once he closed the door, Randy climbed back out.

"phew, that was too close"

"Yah, and by the way, Yes, you definitely topped the last 3 years.

"Just wait till next year"

They then snuggled up together as they fell asleep in Heidi's bed

THE END


End file.
